callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Backlot
Backlot is a mid-sized map that is good for almost all game modes. There are several M249 mounted machine guns. However, there are several spots to counter this. The top of the middle building is great for snipers or heavy gunners. But do not dwell on the second floor for long, because if done so, the player is easy prey for the machine guns, both of which can hit the whole second floor. Also be careful of enemies using the dumpster below one of the windows to climb inside. By climbing out another of these windows, players can also quickly press the action button in order to climb into a small wooden ledge. From there they can hide inside to pick off enemies, or climb the ladder in order to reach the top floor of the middle building. Be careful when up here as it is quite easy to be hit with a grenade. If the "Flawless" challenge is needed, a good chance to get it is to go in the basement of the construction building, it is a very overlooked area. The aid of UAV Jammer is advised when doing this. All types of classes are effective on this map. Glitches * It is possible to get on the top of the construction building. By jumping on the rail leading to the top floor, the player can then jump forward to an invisible ledge, by crouching there and then getting someone to jump on the users head, they can get on another ledge obtainable on old school or non-old school. From there go prone and wiggle, holding the left stick to the right and moving up and down until the player can crouch. Move very slowly to the right until the character drops down just an inch, move forward until the player can't move any farther than move to the left. The player is now in quite possibly the best sniper position in normal game modes. * It is possible to leave the map in Old School mode, by going to the bottom right corner of the map. Jump onto the dumpster and incline your aim slightly into the wall, then spring and jump over the wall in front of you. If you want to go under the map just follow the road. Once you have gotten to a wall (not at the end of the road) turn right. Once you have gotten to another wall turn left. There should be a black hole. Jump in it. you should be under the map. And if you want to fall out of the map just go to the sides and jump off (if you jump off you can't die). * If you spawn on the attacking team on Search and Destroy then on the balcony near you can climb the wall and peg jump over to the white railing which doubles up as a good sniping spot. Using this railing, you can perform a glitch to get out of the map. Strategy When playing on Backlot try to remember these points: * The mounted machine guns are useful for taking out enemy helicopters but can attract the attention of enemy snipers. * The construction site and building on the opposite side are often used by snipers and there are often claymores on/next the stairs on either building. * The tall two story building in the middle of the map can be accessed via two of the windows on the second floor and also it is possible to reach the roof of this building. * In Domination, it is easiest to control A and C by running back and forth through the construction building as the majority of the fighting tends to be over B and usually everyone is too busy camping or capping it to care that you're taking the other 2. * Don't camp in the 2 story little building with the turret by A. You can be seen through much of the map and it only takes a well aimed Deep Impact gun to shoot you through the wall. Plus, you're not helping to win the game. * Silencers are your best friend on this map. There are so many places to be shot from behind that not appearing on the radar when you fire is super helpful in prolonging your life. Plus, you probably won't be doing too much long distance fighting so the Red Dot or ACOG is unnecessary. Trivia *There is a building that is Inside/Outside the map that is never accessed, however there are stairs and an airconditioner in it anyway. *The birds flying above the map are fake and when you spectate closer to them they actually are transparent and paper thin. Trivia * Although this map is small it has a large area of gunning down players. *A building from this map can be seen from the map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Karachi. *This map is based on the Single player mission "Shock and Awe". *The building in the construction area with the fence on the roof is a good hiding spot. To get on top of the building you must get on the second floor, stand in a wind sill, make sure there is a small balcony with a latter to your left, and slowly move left. Plus you must mash the jump button. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Multiplayer Levels